


Wonders of Midgard

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: The first time you saw Loki, he was not so happy to be in Midgard again. Nonetheless, you were ready to show the Trickster God the wonders of Midgard and make his stay more enjoyable.





	Wonders of Midgard

You had never thought you were going to fall in love so fast. It hadn't even been the scenery you had always dreamt of. So once the elevator's doors opened, you were not ready to face it.

“Come on, brother, cheer up!”, Thor's voice had been heard even before the doors were opened.

You smiled, waiting for him. It had been months, or had it been years?, since the last time you saw him.

“Thor!”, as the doors opened, you run towards the god, jumping and hugging him.

“Lady Y/N!”, he beamed and hugged you back, hoisting you up.

With you still hugging him, Thor stepped outside the elevator, with his companion walking behind. Once you moved your face from Thor's shoulder, you met a pair of eyes looking at you intensely.

“Hi...”

Thor let you go and turned to face his companion.

“Brother, let me introduce you to my friend. Y/N, meet my brother, Loki”

The God of Mischief didn't say anything, but the whole way you felt his eyes on you, with a grumpy look. Though you couldn't complain, as you were too intrigued for him.

However, at that moment you hadn't realised this curiosity would eventually turn into something else.

 

* * *

 

 

The arrival of the god hadn't been well received. Everybody had been rejecting Thor's attempts to convince Tony to let Loki stay for a while. They didn't know where to go, so the Avengers Tower had been the first thing it came to Thor's mind.

The whole time Loki had remained silent, not caring about what those Midgardians had to say, but nothing escaped his scrutiny. He was too busy trying to comprehend why his attention would always turn towards you, as you had been constantly looking at him, with lots of still unanswered questions for him.

He was curious too. He wanted to know how you could smile at him after what had happened. Obviously you knew what he had done in New York, so your welcoming aura was a mystery to him.

 

* * *

 

 

What also was a mystery to Loki was the fact that you took _your mission_ seriously. It was a _self-assigned_ mission, in which your goal was only to make he see the wonders that Midgard could offer him. Loki had been reluctant at first, but soon found out that your company could make him feel at ease... for the first time in years.

So you were constantly taking him to see different parts of the city, making sure each time he would enjoy it. From museums to the theatre, to places where he had to socialize with different kind and interesting people. Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. The Avengers were still cautious of him, telling you to be careful, warning you about his purpose of pretending to care.

“I might be pursuing a thing”, Loki once had said to Steve. His smirk evident the whole time the team tried to make you see his real intentions.

But the god had only been a true gentleman to you. Every time you had taken him to another part of New York, he would always offer his arm to you, letting you guide him the whole time. For you, he wasn't a menace. And you really enjoyed his company, though you knew it was not appreciation what you felt for him. You didn't want to tell the others, as you feared what their reactions would be. It wasn't just friendship, and you also were afraid of making the god know.

He was a god anyway, a god whom you couldn't hide your thoughts from. You didn't dare to imply your feelings to him, too afraid of him learning about what you felt but not returning it back. Although his actions spoke what words couldn't say, you ignored them.

But then, the weekend you two stayed at home, everything changed. And Loki made sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Sunday morning at twelve when you decided to leave your bed and go to the common room. There, sitting in one of those comfy armchairs was Loki reading a book under the bright sunlight.

“Good morning!”, you sang as you went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He muttered something and continued reading.

“Isn't it a bit late?”, Loki wondered, as you came back to where he was reading.

“It's never too late on Sundays!”, you exclaimed as you faced him in front of the armchair. “What are you reading... Shakespeare again?”

“It is a nice reading”, he looked up to see you watching him. “Sit down with me”

“Where?”. There wasn't any space on that armchair, despite its width.

Loki closed his book and put it on the near table. With sure gestures, he reached out and put one arm around your waist, making you fall. You couldn't help and let a surprised whimpered as you sat down on Loki's lap. Your eyes widened. “What are you doing?”, you almost shouted.

“What...?”, his smiled almost fooled you. “Don't you want me to read? It wouldn't be the first time”

“But...!, I'm not sure...”, you moved uncomfortable, but Loki's embrace around your waist tightened, making you stop.

His free hand moved to your face, slowly caressing your cheek and continued its journey to the back of your head. Your eyes followed his movements. The intimate touch made you close your eyes, and his hand gently pushed you so that your face would be against his shoulder.

“What..?”, you tried again.

“Shhh., let me read this interesting chapter”

And he took the book again and started reading aloud. You weren't going to complain, you were too comfortable in that position and you decided to enjoy it as you listened to his recitation.

His voice had always had a calm effect on you. It would make you forget about your surroundings, it made you be too immersed in its words, in what they would tell you. His confident tone knew how to change your mood instantly. Loki's eloquence had a powerful effect on your mind.

You felt his hand still on your waist, caressing you. The slow movement accompanied by his speech made you sigh. You adjusted yourself in his lap, your hands shift from your own lap to hug him completely. Then, you swore his voice had faltered for a moment, but didn't mind, as you were focusing solely on his presence, on his voice, on his touch on you.

As he continued reading, you felt your eyes heavy, wanting to close. His hand moved from your waist and travelled from your arm to your shoulder. You weren't sleeping, but you also weren't entirely aware of your surroundings.

Then, Loki stopped and left the book on the table again. You whined, you wanted to listen to him, despite not knowing what he had been saying. But he never left his touch on you. His head moved slightly, and you could feel his lips against the top of your head. You smiled.

“You know?”, he asked.

“Mmmmh?”, you made him know you were listening to him.

When his hand went from your shoulder to the back of your neck, you moved a bit, he continued speaking as he brushed your hair. Your embrace never faltered.

“All this time, every day there has been a constant fight inside me”.

Slowly, you raised your head in order to look at him. His eyes were trained on you. They were brighter than ever. Was it due to the sunlight?

“You have been the first person in Midgard to show me affection”, he continued.

Your attention was on him. You looked at his eyes. What they were showing you left you breathless.

His eyes travelled from yours to your mouth. “At first, I new it was just friendship. But now, I'm sure there is something else”

Your lips parted, and Loki found himself enchanted. But he found his words. “ **I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now** ”, he said with a big smile.

A smile that made you shiver. He leant slightly, and you followed that movement. Loki could feel the proximity of your lips against his. “May I?” But you didn't answer and cut the space between you.

His soft lips lost no time and kissed you back. You almost could feel his heartbeat against your chest. Or was it your heart beating that fast? You didn't know, but Loki was as nervous as you were.

His kisses made you feel dizzy, they were everywhere, from your lips to your face, stopping on your neck. You moved your body only to hug him better, to let him have more access, to be more comfortable. Once he had broken the kiss, did you realise you were now straddling him. Your arms had moved from his waist to his shoulders. And his embrace made you be impossibly close to his body. You looked at him, now full of energy. Full of love. “I love you”, you told him. No hesitation in your words.

His eyes sparkled. He had never felt this alive. You loved him. And he was going to make sure you would feel loved every day, every moment, every second.

“You have been insisting on showing me these _wonders of Midgard_ , but the greatest wonder here”, you smiled at his words. “I don't need anything else”

He kissed you again. But it wasn't enough, the kiss ended too soon.

“Your love is the only thing I need”, he pecked on your lips.

“I love you too, my dear”, he said at last.

And he went back to kiss you again, not caring who might come to the common room. You were there with him, and that was all that mattered to him.

 

_I love you_ , he thought, and made sure you would always know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for [CAPLAN's Fluffy Challenge](https://caplansteverogers.tumblr.com/post/169232537022/caplans-fluffy-challenge-masterlist)
> 
> **FIND THIS FIC ON[tumblr](https://chatnoirwritings.tumblr.com/post/170229835394/wonders-of-midgard) TOO**


End file.
